dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Characters (by Episode)
DEXTER is a series that is absolutely filled to the brink with numerous characters. To better organize such characters, they will be listed in various formats on this page. The Basics First and foremost are the Main Protagonists, Primary Protagonists and Central Protagonists. Dexter Morgan and Debra Morgan are the two Main Protagonists of the series (at the very least, the TV series)...while characters such as Angel Batista and Maria LaGuerta are Primary Protagonists, being primarily featured throughout the series and are of significant importance to the story. Frank Lundy and Season-only Protagonists are featured in the Central Protagonist area. Characters such as James Doakes and Joey Quinn also fit under the Central Antagonists section (see below)...Doakes is also listed in Primary Protagonists due to his involvement in both Seasons 1 and 2 as being an on-screen character and apart of the opening credits. Additional characters, such as those in Dexter's family relationships, are listed in special sections. Second will be the Main Antagonists, Primary Antagonists and the Central Antagonists. Characters such as Brian Moser and other Main Villains for a season are covered under Main Antagonists, while characters that act as Antagonists for a Season in some way or another go under Primary Antagonists. The reason Sergeant James Doakes is only a Primary Antagonist is because he primarily acts as a Protagonist helping the other Protagonists and is only Antagonistic towards Dexter, even then he's not really a "villain" but more of a huge obstacle. This is the same reason Detective Joey Quinn is only a Primary Antagonist, because he is a Protagonist that is only Antagonistic towards Dexter...and is an obstacle. Characters such as Carlos Fuentes fall under the Primary Antagonist role FOR THE MOMENT because they acted as an Antagonist for part of the season and may not be that important towards the final outcome in the end (such as Carlos Guerrero, who is merely a Central Antagonist ). As of yet there is no Series Antagonist, a character that has survived for more than one season to keep causing Dexter trouble...unless you count the novels. Therefore, Main Antagonists are all villains who existed for an entire season (Miguel included, even though it was for 11 episodes of his season). Third, characters will be listed from then on out based on what Season and Episode they were introduced in. This can include any character, so characters will be repeated if they fit the above categories. Finally, characters introduced in the novel are set in a different section at the end. Unfortunately, unless official artwork has been provided for the character, there will be no picture and instead the format for that section will look like a list rather than names and faces. Protagonists Antagonists The first five Main Antagonists are listed separately, while the Barrel Girl Gang is listed as an entirety. Jordan Chase is listed in both lists as he is the main antagonist for Season Five. The following is a list of members in the Barrel Girl Gang. As far as Primary Antagonists go, this covers main serial killers like George King and Carlos Fuentes. While they are main antagonists in their own right, they are more or less important to characters such as Debra Morgan. The rest are all Central Protagonists, having some importance in the series rather than just a standard target for Dexter. This list is according to appearance. By Order of Appearance This list includes everybody, every single character down to the last named extra (no people like "Kid #1" will be included, rather characters with some importance). Minor, minor characters such as a cop who Dexter calls by name either vocally or in his head are also included...especially if a good picture can be found. Of course, minor characters are minor characters...and their pages will be rather short and are only listed on the site for information purposes. Note: For unnamed characters (victims only, no living characters) or characters with a name but no picture or visual appearance aside from a body...they will be listed in a separate section. Season 1 Each list is based on Episode count. For record purposes, every character that appears will reappear again (if they're featured alive or as a body in the next episode). Certain characters will be covered in flashbacks, thus they also count for this episode and will have (flashback) placed next to their name. Note: Pictures of the characters for each episode will be provided FROM that episode. Therefore, every time you see Dexter...it will be of him from some point in that episode...and so on and so forth. Furthermore, if a character appears in the background (such as Batista at a crime scene but hasn't appeared yet in a speaking and closeup role) they WILL be listed before another character, because they technically appeared first on screen. An example is the Ricky Simmons crime scene when Dexter is walking up to the body, you can see Batista in the very background during the song that's playing and seconds later LaGuerta (followed by Batista) appear on screen with a speaking role. Pictures of characters from each episode will be of mostly full-frame appearances, otherwise a good facial picture will be fine. So therefore the moment a character first appears will not necessarily be the picture used...but maybe at a later point in the episode where you can clearly see them. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Category:Has Disambiguation Category:Lists Category:Indexter